


Somebody to Love

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Omens AU, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, if you've watched the show you know what that means, some knowlegde of good omens is required to understand this fic, stablished friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: He was a demon on a mission. His devilish curls shone in the sunlight and his yellow eyes were guarded behind his sunglasses as he drove his black car as fast as it would go. He needed to get to his best friend right away.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Phandom Reverse Bang 2019





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was my last fic written for the winter edition of the @phandomreversebang. The amazing art that accompanies this story was created by my dear friend @hiwatari-art and my lovely and super helpful beta was @manateelester. Thank you both for working with me!
> 
> [Art Link](https://hiwatari-art.tumblr.com/post/190719197772/good-omens-au-digital-20200208-this-was-made/)

He was a demon on a mission. His devilish curls shone in the sunlight and his yellow eyes were guarded behind his sunglasses as he drove his black car as fast as it would go. He needed to get to his best friend right away. 

Dan parked his Bentley outside of the angel’s bookshop and had to stop for a moment. It was completely engulfed in flames. The London fire department was already there trying to control the situation, shouting directions all around, telling him to step away from the building, but he didn’t listen. Fire could do no harm to him, but even if it did, he needed to save Phil. 

With a snap of his fingers, the doors opened for him and closed as soon as he was inside. It was an absolute disaster, soot and burnt pieces of paper rained down in swirls. 

He yelled for his friend repeatedly. “Phil! Angel! Where the heaven are you? You idiot!”

“Phil! For god- for Satan-” he turned on the spot. “For somebody’s sake where are you!?”

He was knocked down by the force of the spurt of water coming through the window. He felt time slow down as he realized the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was correct; Phil was no more. He was unable to get up, more so emotionally than physically. His best friend since The Beginning was no longer around. Dan didn’t know what to do about it. All through history, he had felt lost many times but every time they had drifted, he _knew_ they would be together again - they always did.

Dan finally sat upright and yelled “He’s gone! Somebody killed my best friend! Fucking Hell! I hate you, all of you!”

He looked around helplessly and spotted a green book nearby. He didn’t care much for those, but Phil did. ‘The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch,’ that name sounded vaguely familiar; perhaps it was important. 

So with Armageddon coming shortly, he took the book and headed the only place he could find some sort of solace in his current state.

No, it wasn’t Hell. To be perfectly honest - not something he often did - Hell _sucked!_ No, no. He got on the Bentley and drove to his favourite bar, the song ‘Somebody to Love’ by Queen playing on the radio.

\---

Dan sat at a table near the back of the bar. It was one of his favourite places on earth, yet he felt no comfort behind its walls. He poured himself a new glass of rosé, or he tried to but soon noticed that the bottle was empty. He groaned and threw it against the bar; none of the humans noticed. Dan kept his eyes on it as it smashed and the pieces of broken glass fell to the floor, where it laid abandoned with no one there to pick it up. ‘Just like me,’ he thought.

He snapped his fingers with a sigh and a new one appeared in its place. It just wasn’t the same without Phil.

As he sipped on his new drink, he couldn’t help but think back to the beginning when he had first met the angel. Back then it seemed so implausible that they would ever become friends, let alone best friends. Phil had always liked to point out how different they were from each other. Light and dark, good and evil, bubbly and broody, but deep down, Dan knew that was exactly what kept them coming back. They both knew deep down that the moments they had shared through thousands of years had changed their views about the world and otherworldly matters. They were both better and worse because of their friendship. 

Dan snorted, He knew their sides would agree that they were worse, merely because they had been able to step away from the doctrine imparted onto them and form opinions of their own and made use of their free will. Dan was evil, yes, but no worse than many humans. Phil had once said that his evil acts often seemed to fall in the category of pranks or annoyances than truly demonic acts. 

Phil, in turn, always tried his best to do good deeds, but he wasn’t perfect. He had inadvertently caused quite a few... issues. Like when he failed on his apple tree duties, or gave his flaming sword to Adam and Eve, or when he almost accidentally helped the nazis get classified information about premonitions by trying to be a spy. Not to mention how prone to temptation he was, especially with food.

‘Oh, Phil. You were such a mess. A mess that I will forever miss - as long as forever lasts with Armageddon and all’.

He made a horrible sound, between a sob and a laugh when another memory came to him. 

_Dan slithered in his snake form to stand right beside Phil, before transforming into his human body. “What a day, huh?”_

_Phil looked to Adam, right outside the gates of the Garden of Eden, trying to fight off a Lion with the flaming sword he had given him. “Yeah, hopefully, it gets better from here on,” he sighed._

_“Why do you sound northern?” Dan asked curiously._

_“Why are you a snake? Mind your own business, demon.” Phil huffed._

Phil was the only angel with good comebacks Dan had ever met. He had even invented “Your mom” and let Dan take credit for it, partially because he knew he would get in trouble if anyone found out but also because Dan had asked him to. Even if Phil often said no to him, in the end, he tended to give Dan whatever he wanted. 

Dan was going to miss that, in fact, Dan was going to miss everything; even the times Phil had said they were no longer friends because Dan knew that he never meant it. There would never be anyone else.

\---

Phil ascended to heaven in a ray of white light. His black hair and blue eyes stood out even more in the brightness that surrounded him; his colourful suit didn’t help either.

He would’ve tried to blend in with the decor if there was any, but there were only white floors and ceilings as far as the eye could reach - except for the snarky angel preparing everyone for the impending war. If it was up to Phil everything would be colourful and fun. The place definitely needed plants and employees with less of an attitude.

“You! You’re late!” The angel yelled. “Philip, isn’t it? You were the guardian of the east gate. Hang on, you were issued with something.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. A flaming sword. I’ve misplaced it, I’m afraid.”

“No, you - you were issued with a BODY! Where is it? Explain yourself!” The angel was positively shaking with rage.

Phil looked at his ghost-like hands and had to sigh. He was honestly getting tired of being bossed around, particularly from somebody who looked like an 1800s politician with a case of unaesthetic sideburns. “Well, I wasn’t prepared to step into the portal so the body just… discorporated! Puff!” 

The angel spluttered. “You show up late, no flaming sword and not even a body, you pathetic excuse for an angel!”

Phil tried to convey a certain poise, that of his best friend. He knew exactly what he needed to do. “Well I suppose I am,” he drawled. “I have _no intention_ of joining a useless war, clearly.”

“Coward! Get in line, you will be a part of this war. A sword will be taken from your wages and I want no other mention of the body you discorporated.”

“There’s something I wanted to finish on earth, something important. I want to go back!” Phil crossed his arms in protest.

“Without a body? Don’t be ridiculous! What are you going to do, you can’t possess them.”

Phil smirked, somebody should be more careful with what they said. “Demons can.”

“You’re not a demon, you’re an angel, you can’t just - ” but it was too late. Phil spotted a model of the earth spinning around close by. If he got to it before someone could stop him, maybe he would be able to... he touched the globe just as the city of London was passing by and he felt a pull downwards like he had never felt before. Everything went white.

\---

Dan was already on his third bottle of rosé, shaking it around as he talked way too loudly. “Y’know I didn’t ask to be a demon. I was just minding my own business and then one day Lucifer said ‘hey, come join us Danni’ and I went. Next thing I know I’m doing a freestyle dive into a pool of sulfur.”

“H- hello? Dan?” Phil wasn’t completely sure if Dan could hear him. 

“Phil, Are you really here?” Dan asked in shock, he never thought he would ever hear that voice again. 

A hazy white figure sat before him. It looked exactly like Phil, well, not exactly. Dan lifted his glasses in disbelief, trying to see it - him - with his own eyes, but he let them fall when he saw that _it was_ really his angel. 

“Mmm, well. I’m not sure, never done this before. Can you hear me?”

Dan smiled. “Of course I can hear you, you idiot!”

“I’m afraid I’ve messed up,” Phil said with a smile. “Did you go to alpha centaury?” he asked, remembering Dan’s offer to run away together. 

“Naaah, changed my mind. Stuff happened” Dan shrugged, but he was unable to keep smiling. “I lost my best friend,” he said with a trembling voice.

Phil swallowed uncomfortably. “Sorry to hear that.” He had really done it this time. He had never seen Dan like this. They _had_ to do something. Right. “Listen, there’s a book I need you to get from my bookshop.”

“Oh, Philly. I’m sorry, it isn’t there anymore. Your bookshop burned down.”

“All of it?” Phil asked, fearing the worst.

“No, just a part of it…” he said mockingly. “Yes! It burned down _entirely_ and then the fire department hosed it down, so you know, if any book survived the fire, I’m sure that did it. what was the book?”

“The Nice and Accurate Prophecies-”

Dan’s face brightened. “Agnes Nutter! I have it right here! I _knew_ it! It sounded familiar.”

“Yeah, it’s the one the nazis wanted for the war, remember? Thank goodness you grabbed it. Look inside, I made notes. The boy’s name, address, everything.”

“Fine fine. Where are you?” Dan asked, trying to place his hand on Phil’s but failing. 

“Um, nowhere, really. I’ve been discorporated.”

“Of course you would manage to lose your body mid-apocalypse. What are we going to do now?” Dan said in an endearing tone. 

“I’ll meet you at Tatefield’s Air Base, that’s where everything is happening. I’ll find a receptive body and meet you there. I wish I could inhabit your body, but a demon and an angel in the same body - we would probably explode!” he laughed. 

“Yeah, _probably_ ,” Dan nodded. He wished he could share his body with Phil as well, in more ways than one. He could be very receptive if he wanted to. “Angel?”

“Yes?” 

“Can I tempt you to a nice dinner and Mario Kart after Armageddon?”

Phil smiled. “Temptation achieved, Domino’s! But you need to help me stop it.”

“And what if we can’t?”

Phil thought for a moment. “I guess that it depends?”

Dan cocked his head. “On what?”

“On whether your side wins or mine does.”

“I’ve told you before, Philly. We’re on _our_ side,” Dan placed his hand on Phil’s, this time he was briefly able to feel him.

“You’re right. We’re on our side,” he smiled. “Now, let’s stop the world from ending and we can go home.”

“Ok, I’ll hold you to it.”

“Please do,” said Phil with a smile before evaporating in search of a willing body. He needed to get back on track and help Dan, but most importantly, he needed Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/611950108604514304/somebody-to-love/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
